


Naivety

by Hell2here0i0come0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Bottom Louis, College, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, dub con, one direction smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell2here0i0come0/pseuds/Hell2here0i0come0
Summary: Bottom louis smut! Please read the tags and don’t hate comment if you haven’t. That being said, I hope you like it! Please comment what you think and drop a kudos if you like it!





	Naivety

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elmara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmara/gifts).



The dorm room was silent. The curtains were shut, the tv off. It was a little cold but not too much. Two sofas sat opposite to each other. Time ticked by as Louis stood in front of one of the sofas facing the other one. He was held with a gentle yet firm grasp by hands on his naked hips. His shirt was rucked up to his nipples, his lower half consisting of nothing but black boxers loosely hanging onto his knees. His face blushed red from embarrassment and his eyes averted to the floor, avoiding the predatory gaze of the four men who sat on the sofa in-front of him, watching intently. Harry sat behind louis, held the boy’s trembling body with a gentle grasp on his hips. Louis stood between his parted legs, on display for the four men.   
Gentle lips kissed Louis’s lower back, soothing the soft, cold skin. The boy twitched as the warm breath made its way to his hips. Kisses following it. Slowly, the hand holding his right hip removed itself to venture down to his thigh and move inwards to explore the hairless skin. Louis gasped, closing his eyes. He could still feel the intensity of the stares on his vulnerable body. The hand on his inner thigh moved up, grasping his contracted balls, rolling them in its hand. Harry shushed the boy’s whimpers, a gentle smile on his face. ‘Hold it up f’r me’ the deep voice ordered as Louis held up his shirt for the remaining hand on his hip to take hold of his hard cock. The boys in front stroked their hard cocks in patience.   
With one hand coming from Louis’s side, harry stroked the shy boy’s erection and with the other snaking it’s way from behind, in between Louis’s legs, harry played with the boy’s cute little balls. The gentle shushing continued as Louis’s most private parts were felt on display. 

After a while, the large hands retreated and Louis let out a deep breath. ‘Such a beautiful boy, so pretty’ Harry’s husky voice praised. ‘Turn around f’r me’. Louis awkwardly turned to face harry, his boxers still hanging around his knees. Harry’s warm hands cupped the juicy bubble butt and kneaded the cheeks earnestly. ‘Be good Lou, they’re all here for you baby. To help you yeah?’ Harry whispered pressing gently kisses to Louis’s soft tummy. Louis nodded and whispered ‘yeah’. His hands grabbed each cheek and pulled it apart to reveal the virgin twitching hole. ‘Haz!’ Louis blushed trying to move away but Harry’s strength easily overpowered him. ‘No baby it’s ok, let em look at you, your sweet boypussy’ harry said. ‘It’s a greedy pussy isn’t it boys’ Harry asked loudly. ‘Oh yeah’ ‘definitely’ the response came. ‘See baby, Shh I’m here, there there. You need this Lou, you need us to take care of ya’ harry explained, his grip still firm. Louis’s pink little hole twitched with anticipation and fear. 

‘Now let’s take these off’ Harry sweetly said as he discarded Louis’s boxers and turned him around to again face the boys. ‘Go ahead my darling don’t be scared. We’ll make you feel nice and loved won’t we’. Louis eyed the exposed cocks, hard and wet with lube and precum. Harry leant forward to spread his arse again and spat at Louis’s hole, causing the boy to jerk and whimper cutely. Harry’s hand on his bum directed him forward and so he walked towards the other couch, into the boys’s awaiting arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you didn’t hate it! Don’t forget to drop a kudos and please comment, I love comments!!!


End file.
